Tired Love
by Angelicbutterfly789
Summary: This is a story that tells of why Slartibartfast says: I'd rather be happy than right any day.


Tired Love

After leaving Vogsphere, with everyone accounted for, something odd happened. As Arthur and Trillian were having their "heart-to-heart", the space ship, the Heart of Gold, picked up yet ANOTHER hitchhiker! Ford was the first one to notice (he was trying to keep Zaphod from screwing with the ship).

'She's pretty,' Ford thought at first.

"Marvin! Could you go down to the number 3 receiving bay?" Ford asked Marvin.

"I guess. But you do know…"

"…that you won't like it. Yeah I know," said Ford simply.

'I wonder who she is?' wondered Ford.

After a couple of moments, Ford, Zaphod, Arthur and Trillian (who had just gotten dressed) were all introduced to their newest crewmate.

Her name is Lorannanina and (coincidentally for Zaphod) is a stranded hitchhiker from the legendary planet of Magrathea, who is trying to find her way back. She's a tall, thin Magrathean, who doesn't look like she's even as old as 42 (she says she IS 42 but she looks so many years younger but is really so many years older). Her hair is a beautiful shade of brown with some flecks of grey into it. Her eyes are a lovely blue colour (just like Trillian's) and around her neck are her glasses and the glowing letters "Don't Panic". And on her thumb is a large ring which is used for hitchhiking.

After they engaged the Improbability Drive and made their way to Magrathea, Lorannanina decided to take a shower. She told them that she wants to look her best for her boss. So they left her to get ready (only because they were under attack). But when they landed they did not tell her that they did land at all.

After they left the ship, Lorannanina found herself to be quite alone, again. Some of you may be wondering a little bit about our newest hitchhiker. For instance, how did she get aboard the Heart of Gold? And why does she need to get back to Magrathea? Well I guess we should start from the beginning.

When the Earth was destroyed by the Vogons to make way for a hyperspace expressway, Lorannanina hitched a ride on one of the Vogon Constructor fleet's ships and kept herself hidden.

You see when the Earth was first created Lorannanina was stationed on it by her boss. She was supposed to perform experiments and take notes on life. But just like Ford and Arthur, she had to hitch a ride.

Upon landing on Vogsphere (she kept herself hidden for that long) she was finally discovered and was chased out of Vogcity. As she was trying to hide she was resetting her thumb ring so that she could be picked up, and by an improbable chance, she was picked up by the Heart of Gold. The only reason as to why she needs to get back to Magrathea is because when she was stationed to Earth, her boss told her that if the Earth was ever to be destroyed then they would create a new one and she would have to restart her research. Now that we know about Lorannanina, we can get back to the real story.

After she had gotten dressed, she left the ship and found her way to Marvin.

"Where is everyone?" Lorannanina asked.

"The idiot, Ford and the Earth girl went off into that portal. While the Earth man and a strange man, probably from this planet, went off in this portal," Marvin replied.

"A strange man? From this planet?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, and I calculated their chances of survival but they didn't listen to me. Nobody ever does," Marvin replied sadly.

"Yeah, well, who really cares," she said as she activated the portal behind Marvin and disappeared.

After awhile of Lorannanina trying to find her boss (and some helpful hints from her fellow workers) she found Earth Mark 2 and her boss, Slartibartfast.

"Slarty-baby?" asked Lorannanina.

"Lori-sweetie?" asked Slartibartfast. "Is that you?"

"Oh Slarty!" said Lorannanina as she ran to him and gave him a big old hug. But when she did she realized something was wrong. He never resented a hug from her, for you see not only is he her boss but he is also her husband. But anyway just as she was about to pull away, he grabbed onto her and would not let her go. She took this as a good sign and said softly in his ear, "I never want to be away from you ever again. I love you."

"I love you too and don't worry. You'll always be here with me. I promise you," he said sweetly to her neck.

"So, is everything in place?" she asked when he finally let her go.

"It should be. Would you like to see?" he replied with a smile.

"Why yes I would," she said with an even brighter smile.

"After you then my dear," he said holding the door to the air car open for her.

After a good while, and the Earth had been reset, Trillian, Arthur, Ford, Zaphod, Vice President Questular and Slartibartfast (AND Marvin) had made their way back to the ship, Lorannanina came bounding out of the ship and straight into Slartibartfast's arms.

Everyone looked at the two of them, as puzzled as can be, so they decided to explain themselves to everyone. Once they had that settled, Arthur, Trillian and the gang headed off for their next destination: The Restaurant at the End of the Universe. And Lorannanina and Slartibartfast went back to their offices to be…well...reacquainted.

The End


End file.
